Random Fun with the Akatsuki and Sakuya
by illogicalgirl
Summary: This is just a little story that i made because i was laughing my ass off in this really funny one and it made me want to make a really funny and random story. Well hope you enjoy. There will be pairings but you have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Hi im back! With another DeiSaso. This time im including me in the story. I just got bored and decided to put a real funny and random doesn't-make-sense kinda story. Well hope you enjoy.**

--------

**Random fun with the Akatsuki and Sakuya**

Sasori and Deidara were out in the dessert for another mission. There was a little sandstorm going out and a lot of wind.

"Danna, im tired un. And this wind is messing up my hair un and putting sand in it too! un" Deidara complained for the hundred time that day. Sasori was getting really pissed off.

"Deidara" he said calmly. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at him.

"You didn't have to yell, un" Deidara said forming tears in his eyes. Sasori sighed. "Sorry" he said. "Yay!" Deidara went and hugged his partner. Sasori blushed secretly.

Then they heard something.

"Did you hear something Danna? Un" asked Sasori. "Yeah I think so" he said trying to listen to it again.

"Wahh!" they heard again.

"I think someone's crying un" Deidara said. "Yeah it sounds like crying" Sasori agreed.

They started to look around for the source of the sound when they saw a figure in the sand.

It was a little girl that looked like she was 10. She had blonde hair like Deidara's but had black and read highlights at the bottom of her hair. She had a ponytail like Deidara's and had the same black and red highlights as the rest of her hair. She had a ribbon around her ponytail that was hanging and the same amount of hair covering her face. She was wearing a cute small black dress with red sakura petals all around it. She had some sandals on. She was crying a lot and had her little hands over her eyes.

Deidara and Sasori started in shock to fin a little girl in the middle of a sandstorm in the middle of a dessert crying her eyes out.

She then noticed the other two.

She stopped crying and looked at them. She had blue eyes like Deidara also.

Deidara gasped. Sasori looked ta him. The little girl looked at both.

Deidara an over to the little girl. When he got to her he bent down to her sized and said "Sakuya?"

---------

**Who is little girl?**

**How come Deidara knows her?**

**Will the little girl ever stop crying?**

**Will Sasori ever figure it out?**

**Will you review my new story?**

**Well I hope you do. Plz review it and tell me what you think. I wont continue it until I get at least 3 reviews.**

**-Sakuya**


	2. Sakuya is?

**Hi! Im back. Sorry I tooked so long to make this again but I have finals in school right now and I needed to get 3 reviews and I finally got it today.**

**Well this is the second chapter of my random story.**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------

"Sakuya?" asked Deidara.

The girl looked at him and sniffed. Sasori was confused. Did Deidara know her?

"Ne, Deidara?" she asked in a shy voice. They both seamed to know each other. "Sakuya!" Deidara said once again and hugged her. She hugged him back. Sasori was really confused now and had to interfere.

"Okay, whats going on here?" Sasori asked them. Deidara stopped hugging the girl.

"Oh right un" he said. He smiled and looked at his Danna and said "Sasori-Danna, this is" he looked over at her, "Sakuya. She's my daughter un" he finished smiling awkwardly.

Sasori was speechless to say the least. He couldn't believe this. Deidara had a daughter?! What the hell?!

"Um, Danna un?" Deidara asked sounding concerned for his friend.

"You have a daughter?" he asked. "Um, yes" he said kinda nervous. "Um okay. Uh how exactly do you have a daughter?" he asked. "Well when a man enters his-" "NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" Sasori screamed.

"Oh un" said Deidara nervously. "Well you see un, when I was 16 (He's 21 now) I... you know un" he said blushing. Sasori nodded hi head. _He looks cute like that _Sasori thought. "And well we had her un" he said pointing to Sakuya who was just staring at the two.

"Uh huh" Sasori said still confused but he let it pass.

Deidara turned to Sakuya now. "Saku-chan why are you out here in the desert un?" he asked Sakuya. "Um well you see, Im in a journey and going trough here is part of it" she said shyly. "A journey un?" Deidara asked. "Yea. I've been looking for you daddy" she said smiling shyly. "Looking for me un? Now why would you be doing that un? And isn't your mom worried about you un?" Deidara asked her a little confused.

"Oh um mommy's dead" she said.

Deidara stared at her in shock. "What?" was all he could say. "Um yea. Yea died two years ago" she continue. "Who killed her un?" Deidara asked wondering what had happened when he was gone. "Um I did daddy" she said blushing.

Deidara stared at her and so did Sasori (who had been listening to their conversation). Sakuya blushed. "YOU killed your mom un?!" Deidara practically yelled. "Um yes" she said shyly. She looked like she was going to start crying.

"Wow un. I can't believe you already killed someone un. And at 3 un!" Deidara said amazed. Sasori also looked amazed.

"You're not mad?" Sakuya asked confused. "Nah un. Your mom was a hoe anyway un" he said laughing. She smiled.

He picked her up.

"Now come on un. You're coming with us un" he said. "She is?" Sasori asked. "Yes she is un" Deidara said. "Um children are not allowed in the Akatsuki" Sasori said. "Well she's strong un. Im sure leader will make an acceptation when he sees her power un" Deidara said grinning. "Whatever" Sasori said.

They then continued walking back to the cave with Sakuya in Deidara's arms.

--------------------

**SURPRISE! Bet you were thinking it was his sister. Well that was actually my original idea but then I thought "Why not his daughter instead?" and here we are. Well sorry for hardly any details but I promise ill put more in another chapter (im too lazy right now).**

**Well review and if you have any ideas on some other chapters please tell me. And again sorry it was late.**

**-Sakuya**


End file.
